


if that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Im sorry for that, Kidnapping, Swearing, i dont have a writing style so yay for me, this is rough, way too much swearing, yes again and not with hazel and chacha this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he hoped he would escape with all his body parts intact but plans changes and thankfully he is versatile//prompt filled : dislocated joint
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: bad things happen bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	if that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back

Klaus had woken up feeling like he had been hit with a baseball bat on the head, a pain he knew because thats just how living his life is like, a baseball bat to the head, a bit of good ol' kicking to his chest and _just a tad bit pushing off the stairs from his loving father._

"mhhm- 'en," he murmured, not really ready to open his eyes and see what kind of fucked up shit has he gotten himself into this time. is he high? is he sober? is this a consensual tying up? why is he even tied up? honestly Klaus is in way too much pain to answer any of his questions

"oh you're finally awake," that was Ben. Ben is here and thats a good thing because first of all, he can really use his ghostly wisdom and second of all he's in pain and he'd like if he can seek comfort from someone familiar _thank you very much_

"where 'm i?," that's weird, why is his tounge so tied up mambo jumbo right now? is he high? is he sober? why is he tied up? he still don't know why

" look Klaus, you are tied up but your captors are away," Klaus had let out the breath that he unconsciously held when he knew he was alone. alone was good, even if there are ghost all around him, because he can work to his escape if he's alone, " i don't know if anybody noticed that you got kidnapped again but i think it's been hours and surely they would notice soon enough"

Klaus felt his lips stretch into a sharp grin at that. would they really notice? they didn't notice when he got kidnapped and tortured and brought to Vietnam where he had to fight for his life, so would they notice now? 

" ha. 'm sure they would," he muttered, tone laced with bitterness that he still feel because he was kidnapped once and it had hurt and nobody noticed. would they notice it this time, if he had managed to escape and went home with the bruises in his skin and the burn marks from the ropes tying his body or would this be another thing that he would successfully hide because nobody had really looked at him and that made things hilariously easy to sweep under the rug

" maybe you should try to free yourself Klaus," he heard Ben suggest, his ghostly voice that felt like a taunt to Klaus at the moment. it may not even be Ben's intention but Klaus had never felt more irritated at his brother than he did that moment

"isn't that a very wonderful idea! why didn't i think about that _huh,_ " his voice dripped with poison and he doesn't know how Ben reacted because he still hasn't opened his eyes yet, afraid to see where he is. is he at another nameless room or is he somewhere far and secluded? he doesn't really want to know

" look im trying to help you okay. it would be fantastic if you, _you know_ , work with me," Ben snapped out ," we are running on limited time Klaus. those fucker may be back in a few minutes so you have to try okay" 

"well maybe i would just love to stay here and receive a five star beating Ben. maybe thats what i planned my day to be, " Klaus muttered as he started to test how tight was he bound, his eyes now opened and of course it was another motel room, why did he even expect anything else

" look Ben, be a darling and act as a look out okay," and with that Klaus started trying to pull his hand away from the binds, mind trying to remember one of their fathers lessons about kidnappings and ties and isn't it fucked up that they got taught about kidnapping when they were little kids 

" are you sure this is kidnapping and not a freaky sex scene?," Klaus broke the silence a few minutes later, his hands gripping the armrest to try and loosen his binds to no avail. 

"yes im sure Klaus because i was there when they bashed their gun against your head," Ben answered after giving Klaus a disgusted look, half of his body still outside the room. 

" i just had to know, why are you so moody about this," and with that, Klaus started to pull himself off his binds again, his hands finally having a wiggle room after a few minutes of him just burning his skin with ropes. 

"i think you need to pop your thumb out Klaus," Klaus glared at his brother, who in return just pointed at his hands, " do you think i didn't realize that- because you are right what the fuck Ben" 

rule number one of escaping when your arms are bound to a chair is to loosen the bind as much as you possibly can. if you can find the knot, it can literally save your life because no matter how complicated was the knot made, it will eventually loosen if you fiddle with it. rule number two is it you are tied like a gift and can't loosen the bond but can slip out of it is you have to dislocate one of your fingers so that the bone wouldn't interfere with your wiggling out. 

"holy fuck, okay," it just sucked that he can't do just the rule number one and had to resort to this, " i wanna fucking die why do i have to do this"

it's way to easy to dislocate your thumb, Klaus had came to realize as he put pressure into his thumb and pushed. a resonating pop broke into the silence of the hotel room before Klaus had frantically bit down his lips or else he would scream because he just dislocated his finger _holy fuck_

"this is the last time that i am listening to you Ben holy shit," Klaus hissed out as he pulled his right hand out of its bind, which is a thing he can do now because his bones got dislocated, " i swear to god Ben this is the last time i'm listening to you"

after that it was easy to untie his other hand, even if he can only move four of his fingers because he'd rather eat his own tounge than to try and fix his thumb. he had seen soldiers do that back then and it always ended up fucking up their entire hand and he likes his hands and would prefer if they are still gonna be fine after he escapes 

" my fucking hands hurt why does it still throb Ben? is it supposed to hurt this much?," he rambled on, hands clumsily freeing his right foot. did it have to hurt this bad? maybe, maybe not. Klaus doesn't really know. maybe Ben knows

"Klaus hurry up! i can see their car nearby," Ben announced as he suddenly stepped inside the room and Klaus looked at him with wide eyes before he had finally managed to remove every rope that had trapped his into the chair

"yay! party," Klaus muttered as he stood up with unsteady feet before he quickly walked to the window, eyes looking down, " oh thank fuck i think we are just on the second floor"

with his right hand placed above his chest, Klaus had slowly opened the window before he took one look inside before quickly deciding, "fuck it," and he jumped, only remembering to fold his foot halfway down. 

"hoy shit holy shit _holy shit_ ," Klaus murmured as he landed on his right hand because of course he does, classic, " i think i broke it Ben" 

"yeah, no. you just dislocated your right shoulder too because of course you did," a grin made its way to Ben's face and Klaus can only look at him in disbelief because of course Ben would find moments like this hilarious. if he wasn't in pain and if this isn't happening to him he would bet everything that he would find this hilarious too. but this is happening to him right now, his finger and shoulder floppy because he fucked up. 

a deep breath later, Klaus had finally managed to stand up and after making sure that nobody has found him yet he slowly made his way back at the academy. well maybe not slowly, as Ben told him to maybe not walk like he's in a hallmark movie. 

...

when he arrived back to the academy he saw how Diego and Five walked out of the front door. he saw it only because he was sitting on the front steps, has been sitting there for the past few minutes while he tried to catch his breath because _he's a chainsmoker and his lungs is just fucked up_ and Ben made him sprint after he thought he saw one of his kidnappers

"holy shit Klaus what happened to you?," Klaus can only do nothing but grin sharply at that, "got kidnapped again, which is fucked up because this happened to me twice now and it's getting kinda boring"

"only you would find being kidnapped as something boring," Diego mumbled as he supported Klaus and isn't it fucked up on how Klaus weighed almost nothing despite the fact the Klaus is taller than he is. 

"we were on the way to find you. Luther and the others are already outside and we just waited for you to go home," Diego said after a few moment

" _awwww_ a rescue mission for little old me, i'm so touched," a fake sniffle then, or maybe it was real. look, Klaus had a very long day and he cant' really reign in his emotions at the moment. "by the way Di, you just lifted up my dislocated shoulder and i think you placed my bone in the wrong spot" 

"Klaus what the fuck," and Klaus can only grin because Diego really didn't and just let him have his fun. he knows tomorrow they would have one of their elaborate meeting again and he'd have to muscle through the pain that would surely come in the next days without any painkillers because _four months sober baby_ and he'll have to apologize to Ben but for tonight just let him have a little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i know other songs but yes, the title is from thnks fr th mmrs by fall out boy _again_
> 
> _  
> _im also @bennybentacles on tumblr so yeah_  
> _


End file.
